Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding/Snuggford Manor
This is the fourth restaurant in Emily's Wonder Wedding. After Emily decided to leave Ireland, and returned to Snuggford, Emily has to have a bouquet and a wedding dress at the same time, along with her suit for Patrick. Emily has tossed a penny into the well, and Patrick fell down into the well. Episode 16: The Blackbird of Happiness (September 21st, 2012) Day 1 *Meanwhile in the present-day wedding chapel... *Evelyn: And this is where you will be saying your vows. Isn't it perfect? *Brigid: I wouldn't say perfect, but it will do. *Evelyn: It still looks a little bare now, but that will change. We've taken care of everything! *Emily, Evelyn, and Brigid leave the chapel. *Brigid: Here we will do the reception. I've told them to use the special dinnerware and tablecloths. *Evelyn: They even have servers and sommeliers, how fancy is that? *"A-hem. Welcome." *Evelyn: Why are you alone? There were six of you last time I was here! *"They're all sick at home, with a cold." *Brigid: With this weather? It's a high summer! *"Yes. Very unfortunate." *Emily: If you'd like... I can help you out. *Evelyn: Emily, yo are here to get married, not to work! *Emily: I don't mind, Mom. Besides, keeping busy will help keep my mind off things. *Emily: I had such harsh words for Patrick in Ireland... *Evelyn: Emily, it's Patrick we're talking about. He'll be there. *Emily: He did make me a promise that we'd be together, forever... *Emily: That he wanted nothing more than to marry me... *"Chirp!" *Evelyn: Look, a magpie! If she finds a mate before your wedding, it will bring good luck! *Evelyn and Brigid leave the manor. Afterward *"Chirp!" *Emily: Looking for your mate took, huh? *Emily: Mine made a promise he'd be here, but... will he? *"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp chirp chirp chirp!" *Another magpie lands. *"Chirp!" *Emily: Two magpies! *Emily: This must be a good sign... Day 2 *Fresco enters the manor. *Emily: Fresco! *Emily and Fresco gave a hug. *Fresco: Emily, congratulations on your wedding! I'm not too late for the party, am I? *Emily: I'm not married yet, but you're a week early! *Fresco: Oh, in that case... can I help you with anything? *Emily: Well, now that you mention it... I could use a hand here at Snuggford Manor. *Fresco: After all you've done for me it's the least I can do! *Kate, Francois, Evelyn, Angela, and Brigid enter the manor. *Emily: Kate! *Emily gave Kate a hug. *Kate: Francois filled me in. Any word from my brother? *Emily: Not yet... *Emily: But he'll be here soon. His flight should land tonight. *Francois: Emily, we know things have been rough lately, but I think that's all the more reason to have... *Francois: ...a bachelorette party! *Emily: Oh, Francois, I appreciate it but- *Brigid: Oh, thank goodness! I'd much rather- *Emily: You know, on second thought, let's have that party after all. *Angela, Evelyn, Francois, and Kate had the presents. *Evelyn: Okay, everyone gather around! First party game- presents time! *Brigid left the manor, and Francois, Kate, Angela, and Evelyn enter the table. During the day *Emily has to open the presents for Kate, Francois, Evelyn, and Angela. *Emily opens Evelyn's present. It contains a shirt earring. *Emily: Mom... that's a little too soon, don't you think? *Emily opens her sister Angela's present. It also contains Angela's perfume. *Emily: Angela, isn't this your favorite perfume? *Emily opens Francois' present. It contains Emily's dress. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. I didn't have this one yet. *Emily opens Kate's final present. It contains a portrait photo. *Emily: Thanks, Kate. I'll put it on my nightstand. Patrick will love it. Afterward *Emily: My dad is picking Patrick up from the airport, he'll be here soon. *Emily: I miss him so much. *Kate: Don't worry, he'll be here in a bit and then everything will be fine again. *Edward enters the manor. *Emily: Dad! *Emily: Where's Patrick? *Edward: I'm sorry, Emily, I waited and waited... *Edward: He wasn't on his flight! Challenge 16: Fresco - Tri-customers only *Emily has to check out three or more customers, 8 times in a go. Episode 17: Turning the Tide (September 28th, 2012) Day 1 *Emily: I can't believe Patrick wasn't on his flight. *Francois: Maybe he missed his flight. You know how those Irish can drivers are... *Francois: I had one giving me a fifteen minute lecture about his favorite traffic light. *Evelyn and Edward enter the place. *Evelyn: Dear... May we talk to you for a moment? *Francois leave the place. *Evelyn: Your father and I are a bit concerned... what with the wedding coming soon and Patrick not here... *Edward: Are you sure we shouldn't postpone, Emily? Er... just for a few days, to give Patrick some time. *Fresco: You know, you could always give her a shilling, Evelyn. *Fresco: For the bride's mother to give the bride a shilling of her own is a powerful good luck charm. *Edward: Not another coin... *Evelyn: I'm afraid I can't... I spent all of them before leaving Ireland. *Emily: Could you look again, Mom? Please? For me? *Evelyn: Sigh... Of course, dear. *Edward and Evelyn leave the manor. Afterward *Evelyn enters the manor. *Emily: Did you find a shilling from our trip to Ireland? *Evelyn: Actually, I did not. *Evelyn: But I DID find an Irish shilling from my honeymoon, 34 years ago. *Evelyn: It was in our wedding album... Lucky I even remembered to look. *Emily: Lucky indeed, with this I'm sure Patrick will keep his promise to me! Day 2 *Emily: I buried that shilling just like you said, Fresco. *Fresco: Buried with it will be all your bad luck, believe me. *Fresco: I think Patrick will DEFINITELY be here in time for the wedding. *Emily: Thanks, Fresco. *Fresco: No problem! *The tourists and Jimmy enter the place. *Emily: What can I do for you, Jimmy? *Jimmy: I heard you was feelin' overwhelmed with all the weddin' plans and Patrick gettin' cold feet and all. *Jimmy: So I thought I'd help you out... *Jimmy: ...with the cake tasting. *Emily: Gee, how generous of you. *Jimmy: Ay, toots! Don't worry about it. Anything to help my sister-in-law. *Jimmy and the tourists sit at the table. During the day *Emily has to serve cake to Jimmy. Afterward *Jimmy: Well, I've reached my verdict. *Emily: Oh? *Jimmy tastes the cake. *Jimmy: They all taste terrible! *Emily: Really? You could have fooled me. *Jimmy: Don't worry, toots! I'll be back tomorrow to help taste some more cake. *Emily: You know, I think I'll just do a cake assortment. Thanks anyway, Jimmy. *Jimmy and the tourists leave the manor. Evelyn enters the place. *Evelyn: Emily dear, we need to talk about your wedding cake. *Evelyn: We need to order it now if you want it on time for your wedding. Should we? *Emily: Yes, go ahead and order it. *Evelyn: Are you sure? I mean, what if Patrick doesn't show... *Emily: Uh-uh. He promised he'd be here. Besides, all the signs and omens have finally been pointing my way. *Evelyn: Well, if that's what you believe dear... I just hope you're right. *Evelyn leaves the manor. Emily sits at a table and thinks. *Emily: Maybe I should cancel the cake after all... *Emily goes back to the serving. Challenge 17: Gillon & Bridin: Reservation call *Emily has to reserve tables at the right moment without failing or missing a call. Episode 18: Long Distance Love Affair (October 5th, 2012) Day 1 *During Emily was sleeping at the table, Francois enters the manor. *Francois: Emily? Have you been here all night? *Emily wakes up and stands. *Emily: Oh, Francois! Why isn't he here yet? I miss him so much. *Francois: Why don't you just go to Ireland? *Emily: I'm sure that if I go, he'll show up here. You'll see. *Emily: Besides, he made me a promise. I don't understand what's taking him so long... *Francois: Then why don't you call him? *Emily: Because... *Emily: You're right, Francois. I'll call him tonight! *Emily gave Francois a hug. Afterward *Emily: I'd better make that call now... *Emily makes a call. *Emily: IRIS? *Emily: Listen... Is Patrick around? Can you put him on the line? *Emily: No... he didn't make his flight. *Emily: No, I don't think it's odd that I can't find him. He probably just wanted to do some sight seeing. *Emily: Why? Is he with you? *Emily: Cut the games, Iris, just tell me. *Emily: What do yo mean you have to go? You'll call me tomorrow? Wait a- *Emily hangs up the phone. *Emily: He wouldn't be with her... would he? Day 2 *While Emily cleaning a table, Evelyn and Edward enter the place. *Evelyn: Emily, sweetheart... how are you feeling? *Emily: Honestly, I've been better. *Edward: I know something that might cheer you up. *Edward uses the magic wand to transform himself into the magic Edward. *He has the magic hat, and uses a magic wand to make Snuggy. *Evelyn: Edward, she's not a little girl anymore. *Emily: Thanks, Dad. I'm never too old for that. *Emily: Hey, maybe you could help me entertain the customers? *Emily: I'm expecting a few important calls today, so I need to keep an eye on the phone. *Edward: You got it sweetheart. *Edward is now the entertainer. During the day *Emily has to answer the phone. *Emily answers the first time. She knows Iris. *Iris cries about Patrick. *Then, Emily speaks to Gillon. *Gillon was happy. *Next, Emily speaks to Flannery. *Flannery was scared. *Finally, Emily speaks to Ashling. *Ashling got a wish. Afterward *Edward transforms himself back to regular. *There was a last call for Emily. She picks it up. *Emily: Iris?... Iris, slow down... *Emily: Patrick didn't check out and Flannery found his stuff in our room? *Emily: Well... has anyone seen or heard from him? *Emily: Okay, just... call me when you hear something... all right. Thanks, Iris. *Emily hangs up the phone. *Emily: Well, at least he's not with Iris... *Emily: Patrick O'Malley where are you? Challenge 18: Flannery - Balloons escape *Emily has to pop the escaped balloons fast enough to prevent a mess. Episode 19: "Dry" Run (October 12th, 2012) Day 1 *Brigid and Kate enter the place. *Kate: Any word from Patrick? *Emily: No... how about you? *Brigid: Not a peep. He must really be enjoying himself. *Kate: Mom... *Kate: Emily, I know my brother. If he can make it here, he will. *Brigid: And then what? It's not like you can get married without a dress. *Emily: The wedding dress! I'd completely forgotten about it! *Emily: I'd better swing by the wedding shop tonight. *Brigid: Hmmph. *Brigid leaves the manor. *Kate: Oh, by the way there's a fifty-fifty chance of rain tomorrow during your rehearsal. *Emily: What? *Kate: No, you don't understand... *Kate: Rain on the day of your rehearsal is the best kind of luck you can have. *Kate leaves the manor. Afterward *Emily goes to cleaning the table during the rain. Francois enters the place. *Emily: Francois, can I ask a favor of you? *Francois: Sure! Name it. *Emily: Will you be my husband? *Francois: Cough! Cough! *Emily: I mean during the rehearsal. I need someone to stand in for Patrick... just in case. *Francois: THAT I can do. *Francois: Now let's go dress shopping! I've been looking forward to this the entire day. *Emily and Francois go to the wedding store. It has been changed, and they're wet. *Francois: Are you sure this was the place, Emily? *Emily: Yes! Absolutely! *"Ah, Emily. Are you here to buy chocolates? We have some great pralines, perfect for a wedding." *Emily: No... I need a dress! Where are all yor wedding dresses? *"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. After that horrible moth infestation, all of my dresses were ruined." *"So instead I'm selling chocolates! And let me tell you, they are absolutely DELICIOUS." *They're surprised and worried about it! Day 2 *The weather is still raining. *Kate: That storm is still raging outside. *Francois: They even say rain's expected all day and night, isn't that great? *Emily: Won't do me much good is I can't get a wedding dress soon. *Kate: I know where you can get one! My mom still has her old dress from when she got married. *Kate: I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you borrow it. *Emily: With all these good omens happening, Patrick will definitely keep his promise. *Francois and Kate leave the manor. Evelyn enters. There was a roof leaking from the ceiling. *Emily: Oh no! *Evelyn: Goodness gracious It's pouring out there, reminds me of our last night in Ireland. *Emily: Ireland... rain... wait a minute! *Emily: That's the last time I was together with Patrick! At the well, in Ireland! *Emily: That's where they should look for him! *Evelyn goes to pick up the water using a sponge and squeezes into the bucket. *Emily picks up the phone. *Emily: IRIS! Did anyone already look near the well? *Emily: Not yet? Because that's where I last saw Patrick! *Emily: You'll let me know? Thanks, Iris. *Emily hangs up the phone. During the day *Emily has to empty the buckets by picking up and pouring into the bush. *After the last bucket, Evelyn leaves the manor. Afterward *The water is all picked up. *Evelyn: Emily, dear, the rehearsal is tonight... Are you sure you want to go through with it? *Evelyn: We could always postpone it, just until Patrick returns from Ireland. *Emily: Mom, I know it's hard to believe... but he made me a promise. *Emily: Let's go, I don't want to be late for my own wedding rehearsal. *Emily, Edward, and Evelyn leave the manor, going to the wedding rehearsal. *Edward, Emily, Evelyn, and he enter the chapel. *"Given that I need to leave a bit early, we're going to start with the vows, first..." *"...afterwards you can practice going through your paces." *"A-hem." *"Do you... er... um..." *"Emily, who is this? He doesn't look like Patrick." *Francois: I'm Francois, the substitute. *Emily: Long story. *"I see. Very well. Do you, um... Francois, take this-" *The big water dropped into Emily, Francois, and a man. *Brigid: The curse! It's back! *"Oh, my goodness, everyone out!" Challenge 19: Desmond & Ashling - Extra help *Emily is just a waitress, and the staff is returned for her help! *"There was nothing good on TV, so I want to try working again today." *Emily: Oh... In that case, can you help me prepare the food? Episode 20: There Goes The Bride (October 19th, 2012) Day 1 *Evelyn: She's been sitting there like that for hours. Someone has to talk to her! *Evelyn: Edward? *Edward: Er... um... perhaps I could try one of my magic tricks again... *Angela: Dad, she's too old for that. *Angela: I culd take her shopping, that always cheers me up. *Francois: Everyone, this is obviously Maid of Honor territory. I will figure out what to do. *The bird dropped a rose. Emily surprised! It stopped raining! *Emily: A rose! *Emily picks up a rose. *Evelyn: What's that dear? *Emily: It's a rose! Patrick used to bring them to my restaurant before we dated. *Emily: This must be a sign, they must have found him! *Evelyn: Er... sue, dear. *Angela, Evelyn, and Francois leave the manor. *Emily places a rose and picks up the call. *Emily: No one's answering the phone... I'll try again later. *Emily hangs up the phone. Afterward *Emily's cleaning a table. *Evelyn enters the place. *Evelyn: Emily dear, is now a good time to talk? *Evelyn: Are you really sure you want to go through with it? *Emily: Yes... I'm sure that they've found him. He'll keep his promise. *Emily: Two love birds building a nest, the rain, Patrick's rose... *Emily: Patrick will be here, I know he will! *Evelyn: Emily, please... *Emily: I'm sorry, mom, but my mind's made up... Patrick and I were meant for rech other, that's all there is to it. *Evelyn: Very well. If that's what you really want, we'll support you. *Edward and Evelyn leave the place. Francois enters. *Francois: All fired up for your wedding again? *Emily: Yes! I just hope Kate is on time with the wedding dress... *Emily: ...but if need be, I'll even marry in these clothes! *Francois: Speaking of your marriage... You need something spectacular for the finale! *Choose Emily's Wedding Finale Day 2 *Francois: Today's the big day! *Emily gave Francois a hug. *Kate enters the place with a delivery. *Emily: Oh Francois, I can't wait! *Kate: Emily, I got the dress! *Francois opens up the box. There was a dress. *Emily: This doesn't even look like a dress! *Francois: Don't worry, your Maid of Honor will fix this. *Emily: Seriously? *Francois: Trust me, I know more about dresses than you do. Let's go! *Francois closes the box with a dress inside. Kate leaves the manor. *Emily picks up the phone again. *Emily: Still no one answering the phone... They're probably on their way here... *Emily hangs up the phone. Duirng the day *Emily has to fit the dress by fixing the dress. Afterward *Edward: Okay, Emily! We'll see you at the church! *Edward heads out of the Snuggford Manor. *Emily wears a dress. *Francois: Well... I guess it's better than no dress at all... *Emily takes off a dress. *Emily: The key to a successful marriage is not about finding the perfect dress... *Emily: ...it's about making it work together. *Emily: The most important thing is that I'm getting married. *Francois: You ready? *Emily: As I'll ever be. *Francois: BRIDE-TO-BE, COMIN' THROUGH! MAKE WAY, PEOPLE! Back to the Present Day *Edward and Emily enter the church. There are friends invited into the church, without invitations, nobody is here except Angela and Jimmy. *Edward kisses Emily! *Reverend Baylor: "A-hem." *Reverend Baylor: "Well..." *Reverend Baylor: "Owing to the uniqueness of this situation..." *Reverend Baylor: "...we'll start with the bride first." *Reverend Baylor: "Then pause to give the groom a chance to arrive." *Reverend Baylor: "Do you, Emily, take this man to be your lawfully wedded-" *Francois did the official check. *Francois: Stop the wedding! Patrick isn't coming! *Francois: He's still in Ireland, in the hospital! *Antonio, Edward, Evelyn, Brigid, Kate, Angela, and Jimmy are afraid! Challenge 20: Iris - Leaky return *Emily has to keep the buckets from over-flowing by emptying the buckets in time.